Through Thick And Thin
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: When a certain Legend Killer and a pretty, long-legged diva make a decision that would change their lives forever.


**Through Thick And Thin**

**A/N:** Sorry. I just can't get enough. Please review. Another one-shot. :-D (I think I'm writing too many one-shot's. Haha.)  
  
...  
  
Blissful songs filled the whole place as a certain Living Legend stood anxiously before the altar, waiting for his bride to walk down the red- carpeted aisle.  
  
At 27 years old, he was getting married; entering the holy sacrament of matrimony with the only woman he loved more than life itself.  
  
He smiled, breathing in the scent of red roses decorating the whole of the grand Church of St. Louis, with its floors neatly scattered with rose petals as well.  
  
Turning to face his parents, both were beaming widely at him, eyes gleaming with visible tears as Randy smiled back and exhaled deeply.  
  
"Dawg...chill." John Cena, his best friend and best man murmured commandingly, snickering at him. "You're only getting married." He added.  
  
"Oh...only?" Randy sarcastically replied before smacking his shoulder and making him laugh silently.  
  
"Look! Here she comes!" John whispered as Randy turned his head and literally dropped his jaw. John smiled at his reaction before nudging him with his elbow and mentally asking him to fix up. Randy, taking notice, stood straight and fixed his black tuxedo with the little red rose sticking out of its breast pocket before breathing deeply to calm himself down. John was right, he thought. He was only getting married to the one woman he loved more than anything else. Then again, that didn't happen everyday of his life. This was his first and surely, it was his last. And he was ready and willing to spend the rest of his life with her. Therefore, he remained anything but calm.  
  
The daughters of Shawn Michaels and Mick Foley adorably walked down the aisle as flower girls as well as the maid of honor, Torrie Wilson and the bride's maids, Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus. But his focus was mainly on the very last woman to walk down: the woman of his dreams, which became a reality. He was ACTUALLY getting married to her. Was he the luckiest guy or what?  
  
As she was slowly looming, clad in a strapless, white, wedding gown with long white gloves that ended until the elbows and a clear veil that covered her pretty face, a huge smile was visibly seen on that visage while she was being walked down the aisle by her parents, both on the verge of crying like his.  
  
He remembered the first time they had actually gone out on a date. He was as nervous as hell. He was so scared she'd turn him down. Clearly, no girl ever turned him down. But in his perspective, she wasn't like any other girl. She meant everything to him...and to be turned down by her would utterly break his heart. Sure he deserved a broken heart for he had broken many hearts before...but he sure as hell didn't want one. Of course, who would?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_He waited for her outside the women's locker room, dressed in khakis and a black shirt. Leaning against the wall, he jingled with his car keys.  
  
"Uhhh...can I help you?" Trish who suddenly came out of nowhere, queried, raising her brow at him and crossing her arms across her chest. She was just about to enter the women's locker room when she found him, Randy Orton, standing there, waiting.  
  
"Uhhh...actually...yeah. Is Stacy Keibler inside?" he asked, turning slightly vermilion. Imagine...a guy like him blushing at the mention of Stacy Keibler's name.  
  
Trish raised her eyebrow higher. "Depends what you want from her. You're not trying anything are you?" she inquired, smirking at him. Surprisingly, the cocky member of Evolution didn't smirk back. Instead, his face showed such innocence that he meant no such harm.  
  
"No! No! Of course not!" he defended. "I—I was just...well...I just want to take her out. That's all." He stuttered while elucidating.  
  
"But don't you always look forward to the aftermath of the date?" Trish retorted, smirking wider at him.  
  
"Trish...please. I'm being honest." Randy implored. At that same time, Tyson Tomko, the Problem Solver, came behind Trish.  
  
"Is he being a problem?" was the first thing he asked, looking Randy up and down.  
  
Almost that instant, Randy's smirk and cocky attitude returned, looking at Tomko eye to eye.  
  
"No, Tyson. He's not." Trish replied before turning to Randy. "Wait here. I'll go get her."  
  
And with that, she entered the locker room in search of the long-legged diva, leaving Randy and Tyson behind. "So you're finally asking her out, huh?" Tyson spoke as Randy cocked his eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Tomko rolled his eyes. "Are you that naïve? The whole world practically knows...well...except maybe her."  
  
Randy raised his chin high. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Randy. The whole world knows you fancy the long-legged blonde." Tomko replied, looking smug.  
  
Randy's eyes widened a bit. "What?!" he exclaimed. But before he could say anything more, Tomko cut him in.  
  
"Anywayz, good luck, man." He said before walking away and turning a corner. At that same moment, the door of the women's locker room opened and out came Stacy Keibler, wearing a white mini-skirt, a black racer-back top and black platforms with white straps.  
  
"Hey Randy..." she acknowledged softly with a simple, sweet smile displayed on her face. "Trish said you called for me?" she asked.  
  
Randy grinned. It was very unusual for him to grin, Stacy thought. But here he was, grinning like a little boy. "Hi!" he said. "Actually...yeah." He continued, his low, masculine voice filling the air.  
  
Stacy smiled. "Oh...what did you want?"  
  
Randy scratched his ear, trying to maintain his cocky image although it was being beaten down by his shy, awkward one. "Uhhh...well..." he stuttered. "I actually wanted to ask you out to ummm...dinner...or a movie...or something." He finally uttered in a very sheepish tone.  
  
Stacy slightly got taken a back. But she quickly covered this up with a sweet smile. "You want to take me out?" she asked.  
  
Randy grinned that boyish grin once again before nodding. Strange. Stacy found it strange that he was being this nice. Strange that he was being anything but cocky. Never in a million years did she imagine such a night as this that Randy Orton would sheepishly come up to her and ask her out on a date. He was known to be the ultimate playboy! Yet here he was, finding it the hardest to ask her out. Truth to be told, he actually reminded her of such highschool days when guys used to nervously ask her out. It was actually happening right now. And it was obsequious but strange.  
  
She thought of her answer. Hell...the guy was extremely hot so why not give him a chance, she told herself. "Sure! Why not?" she replied, smiling.  
  
And with that, she grabbed her jacket before they took off.  
  
The date went considerably smooth as both Randy and Stacy talked as if they knew each other since forever. The eccentricity of this was that they were able to trust each other so much. It slightly surprised Stacy that Randy was anything but arrogant outside the world of wrestling. He wasn't an assclown at all. In fact, he was utterly sweet and highly chivalrous. Their conversations were the ones that impressed Stacy the most when she realized how much Randy had made her laugh and how much intelligent discussions they had that evening. Guys who always made her laugh and contradicted with her intellectuality and perceptions in life were a big turn on for her. Randy was a very humorous guy...humorous yet highly intellectual. And she liked every bit of it.  
  
And so, they continued to date until they eventually got together._  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He smiled at that thought. He remembered full well how nervous he was that first time he asked her out. He was so afraid she'd turn him down as mentioned. Sure he was **RANDY ORTON** but then again she was **STACY KEIBLER.** To a regular guy who didn't fancy her, if there were any, it would have been fine. But the fact of the matter still remained: he really, really, really liked her.  
  
He felt as if it took forever until she arrived in front of him. He felt a smile play on John's face, as well as his. Her dad shook his hand and hugged him before whispering, "You take care of her alright?"  
  
Randy smiled and nodded his head. "I'm willing to give up my life for her, sir." He replied.  
  
"Don't call me sir. Call me dad," her dad answered as Randy grinned. Her mom soon followed as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Finally, he turned towards his bride.  
  
"Stacy..." he called softly, offering an arm as the beautiful diva took it with a smile. Together, they headed towards the altar where the priest stood waiting for them.  
  
"In the name of the father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."  
  
He remembered very well the first time he and Stacy Keibler actually kissed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Stacy ran as hard as she could under the setting sun with the stars and moon beginning to gleam and the waves of the ocean crashing upon her bare feet. Her jeans were folded up until her shin and she was wearing a black hoody that warmed her slender body. Her hair was tied high up in a ponytail as it bounced lightly every time she pounced, ran and laughed about.  
  
Not too far behind was Randy Orton. His jeans were folded until his knees and he was wearing a plain, white shirt as he chased after his girlfriend.  
  
"Give it back, Stace!" he called out, watching her run away with his phone.  
  
"Come and get it, pretty boy!" she yelled back laughing, with a grin widespread on her pretty, young face.  
  
Undoubtedly, she acted so much like a sweet, innocent child. But that's what he liked about her. Truth to be told, he liked EVERYTHING about her.  
  
Running faster, he effortlessly caught up with her, scooping her in his arms and pulling her to a halt. Stacy giggled before turning around and giving him a warm hug. She was really a sweetie, he thought. He hugged her back, enjoying every bit of moment as she slid his phone back into his pocket before looking up into his captivating, blue eyes.  
  
Stroking her face, he slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. After pulling apart, he placed his forehead gently against hers, grinned and took her hand in his. She grinned back, kissing the tip of his nose lightly before hugging him once more._  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Randy remembered that moment all too well as it put a smile on his face. That was the first that they had ever kissed. He turned towards his bride, admiring every bit of her. Feeling his eyes upon her, Stacy turned to look at him and smiled back. She was indeed extremely lucky to have Randy as her husband-to-be. Funny how from one in a million, she came to be his one and only.  
  
Randy inwardly sighed. Everything he needed was just right there sitting beside him. Hence, remembering the time he first said, "I love you," to her, he reminisced on such a zealous moment once again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_His arms were wrapped tightly around her slender waist, as they laid on his bed, asleep. They had been together for almost six months now and the relationship was going strong as always. It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon in Randy's hotel suite as Stacy stirred in her sleep, causing him to wake up. He watched her sleeping form while admiring every little thing about her, before pulling her in close and kissing her cheek softly. How could he realize it just now how much he loved her? How much he cared for her? She stirred once again, this time, turning to face him. Seeing this, Randy pressed his lips softly against hers, closing his eyes and enjoying her feel.  
  
Stacy awoke, feeling Randy's lips pressed softly against hers as she inwardly smiled and kissed back, wrapping one long leg around his thigh. Randy deepened the kiss, caressing the back of Stacy's neck before slowly pulling away.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in his low voice. There. He finally uttered those three words, which he meant so much. At last he was able to say it to her for the very first time in his life and gravely meant it.  
  
Stacy stared at him, looking into his eyes before slowly pulling him close and kissing him once again. "I love you, too." She whispered back.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Randy smiled lovingly down at Stacy, his hand never leaving hers as the priest continued to recite.  
  
"We are gathered here together to witness and celebrate the vows these two are about to make and the special bond that they are to have..."  
  
He sighed, remembering the first time they had actually argued. Recalling on that moment, he held Stacy's hand tighter.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_He had just lost his Intercontinental Championship Belt that night to Edge, also known as Adam, and he was anything but in a good mood.  
  
"Babe...let's go." He said right after dressing up as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the women's locker room where she was busy talking with Victoria and Nidia.  
  
"Randy!" Stacy gasped, pulling herself out of his firm grip. "What's wrong?" she asked, her face contorted in worry.  
  
"What's wrong?! You're asking me what's wrong?! I just lost my freakin' title to that damn Edge and you're asking me what's wrong?! God, Stace!" he raised his voice at her.  
  
Stacy looked down at the floor with tears dreading to fall from her eyes. If only she knew how to fight back...but she couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to...she just didn't know how...especially to Randy. So instead, she muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Randy loudly sighed, massaging his temple as he attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulder. But as soon as he did, she moved away. "I'll just hitch a ride with Nidia or something. You go ahead." She uttered softly.  
  
"Stace, babe. Come on. I'm sorry." Randy apologized in his low, masculine tone.  
  
Stacy nodded her head, sighed and looked away. "I'll see you later in the hotel, Randy." She said before reentering the locker room.  
  
Damn, sometimes he was just that stupid.  
  
Sighing, he shook his head and walked towards the parking lot to his car. He'd just talk to her later, he told himself. I need to cool off...and obviously she does, too.  
  
Arriving at the hotel, he took a long shower and changed into just a pair of boxers. He sighed, feeling all the possible guilt he could. It was truly his fault that Stacy was disappointed with him. There was no one to blame but him. And so, he just laid in bed and waited for Stacy to arrive.  
  
Two hours later, she finally came, slamming the door shut and heading straight to the bathroom without even glancing or acknowledging him. Oh damn, he told himself, shaking his head. How could he even afford to get mad at her? She was such an innocent person and there was never a time that she turned him down or actually did something that hurt him yet here he was, being the total jerk to her. Most often, he just needed to control his snapping anger and his overly obsession with the Intercontinental title.  
  
A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a pair of red, boy-cut shorts and a white shirt that had a broken, red heart. Randy watched every move she made, from brushing her hair to moving about in their suite but still, he couldn't find his tongue to talk.  
  
Looking up at him, Stacy just gave him a blank expression. How she wanted to tell him so many things. But an imperceptible finger just held on to her tongue and she couldn't even speak.  
  
They looked at each other for the longest time before Randy decided to break all of the awkwardness. "Come here." He told her, holding up his arms as Stacy hesitated a bit before surrendering herself to him and leaning on his chest. How could she not? He was just that irresistible. Wrapping his arms around her, he spoke, "Babe, I'm really sorry about a while ago. I was just really disappointed that I lost the belt and everything was just wrong timing. I didn't mean to yell at you or disturb you while you were with your friends. I just...really needed you."  
  
"Sometimes, I think that title of yours is even more prestigious than me." She answered with a pout.  
  
"That's not true! That could never be true! You're more worthy than a million titles, Stace." He assured her, kissing her cheek and then her forehead.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Oh come on. You're the most important person in my life." He stated, trailing kisses up and down her face.  
  
Stacy lightly smiled before cuddling him and returning his kisses.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After 3 whole years of being together, here he was standing next to her about to tie the knot. Their family and friends were all weeping tears of joy, as time seemed to fly by so fast. His thoughts wandered back again five months ago when he finally popped the big question.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_They were seated by the water's edge of the Kee Beach, in Kauai, located in the Aloha State, Hawaii. Stacy was just in a black, haltered bikini while Randy was clad in a pair of dark gray swimming shorts. They were watching the sun set in the Na Pali Coast with Stacy's head leaning on Randy's shoulder. The sky was turning a purple-pink color with tints of orange, yellow and red as the stars began to gleam above the horizon.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Stacy whispered with a sigh.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Randy whispered back, kissing her forehead.  
  
Stacy giggled. "You're so cheezy."  
  
Randy had to grin at this. "Cheezy...but honest."  
  
Stacy giggled once again, cuddling closer to him.  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He sighed, gripping on a squared-shaped object hidden beneath his shorts' pocket. "I've been thinking a lot lately..." he trailed off.  
  
Stacy brought her head up to face him. "Thinking a lot about what?" she queried.  
  
"Well...honestly, I can never imagine myself with any other woman but you. You're basically my life. I mean...I've never met any other woman like you. You're different. And you're really special. At times, I wonder if you know how special you are to me. Sometimes, I don't know how to let you know. But if ever I could control my destiny and choose the person who'll be a part of my life forever...it would be you."  
  
Stacy smiled, turning crimson red. "Randy...to be honest with you...when I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." She answered him.  
  
Randy took hold of her hand. "Stacy...that's not gonna happen. You want to know why?"  
  
Stacy smiled, looking at him curiously.  
  
Randy sighed, taking out the small, velvet box he'd been gripping inside his pocket for the longest time and opened it to reveal a ring made of pure silver and an authentic, heart-shaped diamond at the center. "Because I want you to marry me. And if you do that, you're never gonna lose me...and I'm never gonna lose you. So will you please spend and end your life with me?" he asked, a tender smile on his face.  
  
Stacy gasped at the ring she saw before looking into his eyes. She grinned, giving him a short, quick kiss before answering, "Randy, I think you already know the answer to that question." She finished before he pulled her in for another kiss.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As he stood before the altar beside Stacy while holding her hand, he ended that lovely nostalgia and began to recite his vows.  
  
"Stace..." he turned to her as everyone listened intently. "I may not be the perfect man..." he uttered, taking hold of both her hands. "Sometimes, I may act like a total jerk. Sometimes, I may tend to ignore you. Sometimes, I may disappoint you. And sometimes, I may hurt you. But Stace...babe...I promise you, okay? I promise that I will try to be the best...just for you. I will take care of you. And I will love you until the day that I die. I promise to be your solace and support us." He said boldly and clearly, gesturing to her and himself. "I swear that I will try to be the best that I can ever be for you. And I swear that I am ready to give up just about anything for you...'coz you're my whole life, babe." He finished.  
  
By this time, tears were already forming in Stacy's eyes as she smiled lovingly at him. She then started with her vows.  
  
"Randy...just like you said, I may not be a perfect person. I have my own share of mistakes and I have my own fair share of weaknesses. But I do vow to be a good wife and love you and our future family unconditionally. I will take care of our future children and I will take care of you. If you're asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you, the answer is never. If you're asking what I value, the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do." She uttered. "I promise that." she ended, stroking his hand with her thumb.  
  
As much as Randy longed to pull her close and kiss her, he had to wait until later.  
  
Pretty soon, the priest spoke again. "Do you, Randy Keith Orton, take Stacy Marie Keibler as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" he asked.  
  
Randy turned towards her, his eyes showing nothing but burning love. This was it, he thought. His last second of being a single man. In the next second, he would be married and devote his entire life to his wife, Stacy Keibler. "I do." He uttered clearly and positively, without having a second thought. No longer a single man.  
  
"And do you, Stacy Marie Keibler, take Randy Keith Orton as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
  
Stacy stared at Randy, smiling. To him, she looked more than an angel. And she surely knew what her answer would be. "I do." She said softly but slowly, grinning right after.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride." He finished with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Finally, the moment Randy had been waiting for. He carefully unveiled Stacy's face, slightly dipped her and captured her lips in one furtive kiss.  
  
The bells rang joyfully as the couple walked out of the grand Church of St. Louis, Missouri not as Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler but as Mr. And Mrs. Randy and Stacy Orton.  
  
**END**  
  
...  
  
**A/N:** Damn. This fic is so cheezy. Hahaha! And it's quite a long ONE-SHOT. Anywayz...I hope you guys review, okie? Love you all. Watch out for my next story! Until then...REVIEW! Mwah. :-D


End file.
